Mr Brightside
by Speedi
Summary: Based on the song Mr Brightside by The Killers. One shot E/C


A/N So, one shot based on the song: The Killers - Mr Brightside.

* * *

It seemed I finally had her, after years of wishing, wanting, needing, she was finally here in my arms. The movie had long finished, but neither of us moved, it seemed we were content. I pulled her further into my arms, her scent becoming a drug, I kissed her hair, and she tensed, maybe I'd taken it a step too far. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable so I loosened my grip. She turned around to face me, her beauty still hitting me the same way it has the first time I saw her. The look in her eyes scared me, so worried and afraid, had I really done that to her?

"Eric, please, you have to tell me." she begged

I had no idea what I was supposed to tell her, what did she want to know? My lips felt as though they'd been sewn, I couldn't open them to speak, to say anything, because anything was better than nothing. The fear seemed to spread in her face, a tear ran down her cheek. I had caused this? I had caused this pain?

"I, I don't know."

I fought the stitches open but it made no difference, I still had no clue. I wanted to know, I needed to know, but my brain couldn't comprehend, and the worst part, I knew I should know, I knew that I did no, I just could access the knowledge, I couldn't reach it. I watched as she wiped the tear from her cheek, and smiled a pained smile.

"It's ok." She whispered

How could she say it was ok, I knew it wasn't, I didn't know why what I couldn't say was bad, but I knew it was. I wanted to plead with her, but my mouth had sewn itself shut again. She got up slowly, straightening her clothes. She leant over and kissed me on the lips, so lightly it was as if she was a ghost, but it was there, the tingling, electric feeling, was proof enough. My body locked up, whether from shock or to try and fight of the pain of her leaving, I don't know. I couldn't move couldn't run after her, why was my body doing this to me today, because with the click of the door she was gone, forever.

It was my turn to fight the tears, a single one rolled down my face, and finally the straight jacket strapping me to the seat gave up, gave me power over my limbs once again. I crept to the window and pulled back the curtain, I saw her immediately, her blonde hair glowing in the moonlight, and then I saw him.

I could always count on him to be there at my downfall, and there he was stealing away the only thing that ever mattered. He stood there cigarette in hand, messy hair, the whole bad boy look. She already looks slightly less herself stood there with him. Then she takes it from him, but that's not Calleigh, my Calleigh would never smoke. Who am I kidding? She was never mine, never will be mine. She takes a drag, it disgusts me, to see her like that, it's just not her. A cab comes around the corner and pulls up, she discards the cigarette after one last drag, and climbs in, he follows. I couldn't take it anymore, but I was drawn in, like a car crash, you can't help but look.

I dashed from my apartment, only one thing on my mind. Calleigh. Whether she hated me or not, I couldn't let them be like that, I just couldn't. I followed the cab, no idea where I was going or what I was going to do, but my whole body was forcing me to follow. The cab stopped at a house, it was run down, shabby, but she gets out, looking like she belonged here. He leads her into the house, I can't help but go too. The dirty grin on his face, makes so angry, but I can't do anything about it, just follow. I sneak in behind them, not caring that I'm breaking the law. The house is as nasty on the inside as it is on the outside. Calleigh doesn't seem to care.

She puts her hands on his chest, it's awful, but I can't turn away. He leans down and kisses her, his dirty hands mangling into her beautiful soft hair, poisoning her. She kissed him back, he's already unzipping her dress. I fell sick, I can't look, but yet my eyes won't move away from the scene unfolding in front of me. He pulls the dress over her head and I see red. I don't care what people say, that's my Calleigh in there, that he's infecting with his poisoned touch. Sick lullabies flood my head, children singing grotesque songs, and I can't take it.

I pull out a knife I never knew I had on me, and I burst in there. He looks at me like a dear in headlight, and I laugh a sadistic laugh, this will be the last time he takes her from me. I run at him, plunging the knife into his body. Once, twice, three times. I have no care for the consequences, no desire to stop, my anger pours into the blade delving into his chest, over, and over again.

I stab the knife in one last time, and pull it out. I feel no sense of relief. The blade glistens at me, it's shouting "_Look at me, look at what you did." _Blood, it's everywhere. I'm seeing the crime scene from a different angle this time, I'm not investigating it, I'm creating it. I'm a monster. I look down at the body again, beaten, bloody, bruised. I did that, I created that, and now she can't even look at me. I can't look at me...

* * *

He's shaken violently from his sleep, his arms are wrapped tightly around her, and the sudden movement brings her from her peaceful slumber too. His dream scared him, but it made more sense awake than it did while he slept, it was a message, and he knew what had brought it on. Jake's return had unsettled him, not because he didn't trust her, because he didn't trust Jake. He was undercover cop, he spent his life deceiving and manipulating people, who's to say he wouldn't manipulate _her_.

She'd told him over and over again that she and Jake were over, a thing of the past, and he believed her, he did, but he still couldn't get it out of his head. He was always good at interpreting dreams, and his wasn't about the violence, the violence was a representation of him being over turned. The usual Eric, despite his indiscretions in the past, was almost a saint, he never hurt people, he looked after them, but without her, he had no reason to be a good man, no reason for anything. He had to hold on to her, never let her go, and he knew now, what he didn't know in his dream, he knew exactly what he had to say. She rolls over, wondering why he had jumped, it wasn't usual for him to wake from his sleep.

"You ok?" she asks, her accent thickened by sleep

He doesn't care that it's who knows what hour in the morning, he needs to tell her, and now. She looks at him, concern clear in her eyes. She can't tell what's bothering him, but she knows it's something.

"I love you." He says, loud and confident

He doesn't know why it's taken him so long to admit it? It felt good, good to say it, and now he wanted to shout it from the rooftops. She felt like she was on cloud nine, hearing him say it, it was like a dream come true, it was a dream come true, though she'd never admit it, she had dreamed of this moment.

"Say it again." She whispers

The smile on her face is radiant, and he has no problem in saying it again, in fact it was his pleasure to say it again.

"Calleigh Duquesne, I love you, with every bone in my body." He repeats

A tear if happiness rolls down her cheek, she doesn't think she could be happier than she is at this moment. He wipes the tear away, his touch gentle, soft, and if possible her smile widens.

"I love you too Eric Delko." she says

He presses his lips to hers, pouring all the love he could into the kiss, and she responds, the kiss speaking a thousand words. They loved each other, and neither of them could be happier.


End file.
